


Why you looking so beautiful to me now when you're so sad?

by lovecorevillain



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, because we need more forehead kisses in this cold cruel world. im gay bottom text., tfw you accidentally rip a coupon and get mad at your bf, this is super self indulgent and probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorevillain/pseuds/lovecorevillain
Summary: "A failure, nothing more and nothing less, that's what Arnold Markdown really was. And on top of that, he was also a good for nothing vice-principal, a truly useless, awkward mess of a man, and someone who continues to be a liability to everyone around him."
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Why you looking so beautiful to me now when you're so sad?

A door is opened as a figure resembling a man barely manages to sluggishly drag himself into the dark bedroom. His joints were aching and his body had never felt heavier. The man, whose now messy hair strongly resembled a barcode, sighed as he let himself fall down onto the huge twin-sized bed, curling up into a ball immediately.

On his bad days, it was almost like a routine. _Get home, lay on the bed, overthink_. For most people, it would be easy to not overanalyze every single unsuccessful moment of an unsuccessful day, but for someone as ambitious and proud as Arnold? Out of the question. A failure, nothing more and nothing less, that's what Arnold Markdown really was. And on top of that, he was also a good for nothing vice-principal, a truly useless, awkward mess of a man, and someone who continues to be a liability to everyone around him. As these thoughts occupy his brain, Arnold tries to hold back his tears to the best of his ability, but in the end, fails to do so.

He's only one sob in, and the thing that snaps him out of his melancholy state and causes him to panic, is the familiar sound of their door being unlocked. His brain is repeating a singular plea which is _'Oh dear God, not him and especially not now.'_ Over and over again.

"Arnold! Don't you think I've forgotten that it's your turn to wash the dishes today!" Arnold froze up as his partner's deep voice echoed throughout their small apartment, followed by the sound of their front door being shut. Embarrassed and angry, he looked down at his feet and sighed. As much as he trusted and loved Bugsy, he wasn't in the mood to be coddled and weeping in the arms of his boyfriend like a little baby.

"Arnold! There you are!" Arnold was startled by Bugsy, who suddenly waltzed in like it was nobody's business and sat down next to him on the bed, his big arms now wrapping around Arnold, gentle and careful as ever. "Heya Bugsy…. You're back already, huh." The smaller man mumbled into Bugsy's chest while listening to every single uneven beat of his heart. The taller ginger haired man begins rubbing tiny circles into the smaller man's back, which makes Arnold sigh out of relief. Maybe Bugsy wasn't planning on interrogating him today. However, Bugsy is Bugsy and also observant as hell, and you bet he knows something's up when Arnold's tired and moping like this. He has seen his boyfriend like this countless times before but just never had the guts to ask about it before.

"You're looking a tad upset, Arnold. What's the matter? Did you accidentally rip one of your precious coupons again?" He asks in a very condescending tone, a familiar smug smile forming on his face. Then again, Bugsy is Bugsy and his stupid little insults and jokes are slowly driving Arnold insane. Little does he know that Arnold is _currently_ reaching his limit and ready to go off like a bomb.

"YES, I ACTUALLY DID! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Arnold screamed at Bugsy, startling the man enough to make him flinch and shut his mouth for once. Oh god, Arnold already regrets yelling at him. Arnold buries his face in his glove covered hands, hoping that he'll somehow disappear off the face of the earth if he hides like a scared little kid. Bugsy slowly inches himself towards Arnold, the lack of contact already makes him feel sick to his stomach. At first, Arnold doesn't look up from his hands. He feels so ashamed and childish for getting mad at Bugsy for such a stupid reason.

"Arnold, look at me. Now."

Bugsy's tone is annoyed for sure and it would make Arnold feel like a huge burden if he wasn't so good at noticing the small concern in his voice as well. Looking up from his hands carefully and peeking through his fingers, Arnold's eyes suddenly meet with Bugsy's, the only person who makes him feel understood and loved. And he finally understands. There's no reason for Arnold to be hiding behind his hands anymore.

Now that Arnold's come out of hiding, Bugsy's arms are wide open. It's a safe place, but only reserved for one person in the whole world. Despite everything, Arnold accepts the invitation and feels the warmth of Bugsy swallow him whole. The awful lump in his throat does a double flip as he sniffles and causes a single tear to roll onto his cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Of course it wasn't your fault at all. I'm just being stupid."

Bugsy responds by pulling him ever so close, making sure he will never feel bad or worthless ever again. Arnold even lets out a small laugh, it's almost disgustingly sweet and so out of character for Bugsy. The small touches that Bugsy's soft lips leave on his forehead feel unreal and otherworldly, even though he's grown accustomed to that feeling over the years quite well. They linger on Arnold's forehead for a while, it's almost like a silent promise or a language only the two of them understand, it's reassuring and comforting. They sit there, silent and tangled, clinging to each other for what feels like an eternity but neither of them could care less.

They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SO TIRED BUT ANYWAYS  
IM GOING FERAL PLEASE MAKE MORE BUGSNOLD CONTENT YALL


End file.
